


So It's Like That

by helens78



Category: Black Hawk Down RPF
Genre: Multi, Roleplay, Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-20
Updated: 2005-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the BHD shoot, Jason meets Bill, who makes a very nice partner in crime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So It's Like That

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the warnings! The MoT series is full of noncon and brutal semi-con.
> 
> This takes place shortly before Liam and Jason get together in "Fucking Unnecessary".

Around here there's a certain amount of machismo to cut through if anyone's going to get fucked. Jason doesn't really have any desire to stay celibate for as long as he's on location, but he also doesn't want to fight for it every time.

Bill feels the same way, and he's got an offer when he has half a minute with Jason alone.

"How would you feel about indulging a boy's rape fantasy?" Bill asks.

Jason raises his eyebrows over his coffee. "I'm curious why you're asking _me_..."

"Call it a hunch." Bill shrugs. "He's a nice kid, he knows how to keep his mouth shut, and your palms must be growing hair by now..."

"And yours aren't." Jason snorts softly. "All right, I'm in. When and where?"

"Tonight, my hotel room, about midnight. Do you want to know who ahead of time?"

"What the hell. Surprise me."

* * *

It isn't really a surprise. If Jason had been thinking about it, he'd have guessed Nikolaj; it was him or Bana, and Bana didn't seem the type. Nik is definitely the type, and Jason can guess that this isn't the first time he's convinced someone to take advantage of him.

Bill moves first. Jason's impressed by how fast it happens; it's one fluid motion that traps Nik's arms and forces him onto the floor, with Bill snugged up tight behind him.

"_Ah_ \-- what are you--"

"Shh." Bill gives Nik a soft shake, one that must twist Nik's arm, because Nik gives him another one of those hot little cries and then goes silent. "Be a good boy and greet my friend here properly. I think he could use a blowjob."

"You don't have to do it this way," Nik says, trying to turn his head to look at Bill. "You know I'd do it for you either way, you don't have to--" Another twist, and Bill looks up at Jason, nodding.

Jason shoves his jeans around his thighs and gets his cock out. "Are you any good at this?" he asks.

"If you let me go I'll be the best you've ever had it," Nik promises. Bill must be holding on tight; Jason can see tears in Nik's eyes. He grabs hold of Nik's hair and wrenches his head back, shoving it against Bill's shoulder. "No, please -- you're hurting me--"

"That's the point," Jason says, rubbing his thumb against Nik's lower lip. "You don't want to know what I'll do if you bite."

"You don't want to know what I'll do, either," Bill promises. "Open up, bitch. C'mon. Open wide."

Nik blinks back tears and gets his mouth open, and Jason shoves in. He does get a scrape of teeth, but it hardly matters; he's halfway buried in Nik's mouth and it's as good as he's felt in weeks.

"Hot boy," Jason grunts. "Do you whore him out often?"

"Not often enough," Bill says, eyes on Jason's cock and Nik's mouth. Jason gives Nik a few harsh thrusts, and when Bill's eyes go dark, Jason grins. Bill likes watching. Jason didn't figure him for that, but it's something he can work with.

He gets both hands into Nik's hair and pulls his head forward while shoving his cock in deep, thoroughly fucking Nik's mouth. Bill's licking his lips now, and Jason wouldn't be at all surprised if the way he's moving his hips means he's rubbing his cock up against Nik's arse. He pulls nearly all the way out and waits until Bill looks up at him before thrusting in again.

"What do you think?" Jason asks, holding Bill's gaze as he keeps fucking Nik's mouth. "Harder? Faster? Shall I make him choke on it?"

"Fuck," Bill murmurs. "Choke him." He adjusts his grip on Nik's arm, and Nik tries crying out again; the sound doesn't make it past Jason's cock. "_Choke him_," he repeats, stronger this time, and Jason grins at him as he starts up again, nice fast thrusts that press his cock to the back of Nik's throat every time.

He pulls back when he's close and wraps his hand around his cock, and he can tell Nik knows what's coming from the way he winces and turns slightly to the side. It's a shock to Bill, though, when Jason groans and comes, streaking Nik's face with it and landing a bit of it on Bill's chin. Bill recoils slightly, but he doesn't go far, and in another few seconds he's too busy shoving Nik forward and jerking his pants down that he doesn't care about the come.

"Jesus, that was hot," Bill says, digging into his pocket for a condom. He unzips his own jeans and gets the latex rolled on, and Jason hopes Nik's prepped already, because Bill doesn't bother about lube. He just shoves in, a few inches at a time, and as soon as Nik's got all of him, he holds still and pants softly, eyes closed. "So fucking hot," he groans, starting up now, moving fast and deep, giving Nik everything he's got. Jason agrees with the sentiment -- watching Bill with Nik is one of the hottest things he's seen in a while -- and he reaches down to Nik's face, wiping up a bit of come with his fingers and thrusting them into Nik's mouth. Nik licks up the come and looks up at Jason, leaving his tongue on his lower lip to show that he's ready for more. Jason obliges; there's enough on his cheek to keep him busy for a while.

Bill digs his fingers into Nik's thighs and groans. "You'd better be ready for it, bitch," he growls, and Nik braces himself, Jason's fingers forgotten. Jason's eyebrows go up, but when he watches the way Bill fucks Nik when he's coming, it makes sense; Bill drives in with a half-dozen thrusts so hard they shove Nik down into the carpet despite how well he'd braced himself. Nik throws his head back and shouts a half-dozen words in what Jason assumes must be Danish, and it looks like he's coming, too. Bill's been growling as he comes, only coming to a stop after the growl's faded off to nothing. Both of them end up panting when they're done.

Bill rolls off and drops onto the floor, chuckling. "Fuck, that was good."

"Mmmm." Nik grunts and tries to roll over, but only makes it up onto his elbows before he collapses. "Good," he mumbles into the carpet.

Jason's got questions, but not one he wants to ask with Nik here. He heads for the bathroom to finish cleaning up.

* * *

"You'd do that more often if you could get away with it, wouldn't you?"

"Yeah." Bill meets Jason's eyes without flinching. "Would you?"

"I might." Jason's fingers drum on the table, and he has another sip of his coffee. "You like holding them down?"

"Yeah."

"Watching."

"You're sharp. I don't think anyone else has ever caught on to that so fast."

"It isn't rocket science."

Bill chuckles. "No, it's not," he agrees. "But most guys are so focused on their half of the equation that they're not thinking much about whether the guy who's holding their boy down for them is doing it because he gets off on watching in particular or the scene as a whole."

"Hmm." Jason tilts his head. "I don't suppose you know anyone else who'd be interested in something like that?"

"I know a few guys who could be _persuaded_ to be interested in something like that. Is that close enough?"

Jason grins, ear-to-ear. "It's more than close enough."

_-end-_


End file.
